Le Mystère se Dévoileras t'il ?
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Une mission a était confier, a Rukia Kuchiki lieutenant ( fukutaicho ) de la division 13 et Ichigo Kurosaki shinigami ,remplaçant ( Daiko ) qui vit Karakura, il vont découvrir un monde différent de ce qu'ils connaissent, et assez mystérieux comme la famille Cullen et Les enfants Potter et leurs parents. Ichi/ Ruki..etc


Bonjour c'est claire Phantom avec ma nièce, Fan de twilight on a décidé de vous faire un fan fiction, toutes les deux.

C'est un cross-over de Bleach/Twilight /Harry potter ( la nouvelle génération)Lily, Albus, James Mystére/adventure/humour..etc

C'est un Ichi/Ruki , Bela/Ed Renes/Jacob

résumé

Une mission a etait confier, a Rukia Kuchiki lieutenant ( fukutaicho ) de la division 13 et Ichigo Kurosaki shinigami ,remplaçant ( Daiko ) qui vit Karakura, il vont découvrir un monde différent de ce qu'ils connaissent, et assez mystérieux comme la famille Cullen et Les enfants Potter et leurs parents.

Je tiens à signaler que les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas mais ils sont à Tite Kubo, Jk Rowling, Stéphenie Meyer.

Midget : naine

Chibi : petit(e)

Taicho : Capitaine

Fukutaicho : lieutenant

Ohayô : bonjour

Itadakimasu : équivalent de bonne appétit

Mina : tout le monde

Daiko : Remplaçant ou substitut

Nakama : amie

...

Titre : Le Mystère se Dévoileras t'il ?

...

chapitre 1 Chapitre 1 Bienvenus à Forks

Le lieutenant Kuchiki et le shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 ans traversé, une fois de plus le Dangai ou comme le jeune homme aux cheveux orange l'appelle affectueusement 'Le foutu tunnel ' normalement, celui-ci aurait dû, les conduire sois a Karakura ( japon ) ou la soul society (Sereitei )

Mais non cette fois en pleins mois de novembre, ils allaient en Amérique, dans une ville nommé Forks ou des étranges choses ont était constater par le bureau de recherche, de la division 12 du gotei 13 diriger par le capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayori

Un bruit assez fort retentit ainsi que une lumière vive

Les papillons qui devait les accompagner se sauvèrent à tire d'ailles vers la sortie sans attendre ceux qu'il devait escorter aux portes du seikamon.

-Rukia ne me dis pas que ? Dit Ichigo en se retournant vers son amie

-ICHIGOOO COURRE ! Lui cria pour toutes réponses la brune en sprintant vers la sortie

Celui –ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et tous deux courre pendant au moins, dix bonnes minutes avant d'atteindre la sortie.

La porte s'ouvrit au-dessus d'une rivière les deux shinigami faillir tomber dedans mais grâce au shumpoo que, l'adolescent utilisa après être sortit de son corps brusquement (grâce à son badge) sans regarder ou celui-ci tomber ainsi que leurs deux sac de voyage et le gigai de Rukia, il rattrapa sa nakama (amie) avant qu'elle ne tombe puis il se posa doucement sur une berge avec le reste de leurs bagage et il déposa la brune.

-Je vais le tuer. Je te jure je vais le tuer !Dit le garçon entre ses dent serré il serait dans sa main sa licence de shinigami.

**« Hé je ****peux t'aider le roi on fera passer cela pour un accident » lui dis son Hollow intérieur Ogicchi**

Merci ,mais non merci je me vengerais en l'enfermant, dans le dangai et en le faisant poursuivre par son maudit nettoyeur et là ma vengeance seras complète.

Rukia qui ignorer que celui-ci avait une conversation avec son intérieur secoua une main devant son visage absent

-Oh Ichigo…FRAISE TU REPOND ! Lui dit la petite brune en le frappant en pleine tête

-Aiee..Oh c'était pourquoi cela midget !Répondit Ichigo en se relevant du sol à cause du coup de Rukia

Une alarme retentit dans sa main, interrompant toutes tentative de réplique de la femme a ses coté.

Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip

Ichigo ouvrit, sa mains et découvre que c'est l'insigne de remplaçant qui émet ce bruit strident, les yeux ne s'illuminer pas comme d'habitude mais d'une couleur bleu.

-C'est un appel Ichigo !Souffla Rukia à sa question

-Ah …d'accord ! Dit-il en se grattant la tête

Donc il saisit l'insigne qui aussitôt fit entendre la voix de Abarai Renji lieutenant division 6

-Yo vous êtes bien arrivé pas de problème particulier !Dit Renji avec un ton enjoué

Une veine palpitante d'énervement apparut sur le front du jeune homme quand il répondit à la question en criant.

-Pas de problème particulier mon cul oui…l'autre taré de la 12ième a encore essayé de nous tuer dans le passage avec son bordel a la con !

-Oh arrête de hurler Ichigo je suis en réunions et tout le monde entend ce que tu dis ! Lui déclara le lieutenant division 6

Effectivement il entendit quelque ricanement derrière lui suivit de ' sacré Kurotsuchi il ne changeras jamais '

-Bref excuse-moi mais on à autre chose à faire on est en mission là !Répondit Le jeune homme sèchement

-Ichigo ramène moi de l'alcool s'il te plait tu serais un ange…Matsumoto !Cria la voix de Hitsugaya Toshiro a sa lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku

Le badge s'éteint mais ses yeux furent attirer par quelque chose dans la rivière le gigai (faux corps) de son amie était en train de couler ' Hé Kuso' Jura t'il fortement en déposant son sac à dos

Sans perdre de temps il plongea dans l'eau glacé en frissonnant de froid il ressentit comme des milliers de lames qui le transperce, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'analyser plus il fallait qu'il attrape le gigai avant qu'il ne coule trop profondément.

En deux trois brassé il attrapa le faux corps et le ramena le plus vite possible sur la berge, la brune elle avait un regard profondément ennuyer en regardant quelque chose.

-Qu'es ce que tu regardes comme cela Chibi ? Dit-il en s'approchant

-Ichigo ton corps était tombé dans un ruisseau je suis désolé ! dit-elle

- Que. Ben ce n'est pas grave dépêche, d'intégrer à nouveau ton gigai , si quelqu'un aperçoit nos corps sa serait gênant ! Lui annonça-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Oui Berry –tan …. !Dit-elle en minaudant

-Rhha comment tu m'as appelé c'est Hiyori qui m'appel comme cela et Lisa !grogna t'il elle touchant son corps pour revenir à l'intérieur

Le froid le glaça de la tête au pied mais il l'ignora quand sa nakama le rejoint prête à partir avec ses bagages dans les bras

-Tu veux que je les prenne sa doit être lourd ? Proposa le jeune homme en saisissant lui-même ses propres bagages

….

Sur la route a quelque kilomètres de là un espace bleu nuit traversé les rue sans s'arrêter

-Tu peux me rappeler papa pourquoi je suis obligé de venir avec vous moi Al,Li,wige Je comprends mais moi pourquoi j'ai 17 ans bon sang !Grommela t'il

-James surveille ton langage !Lui dit sa mère Ginny Potter

Harry potter observa dans le rétro son fils ainé, tempêter pour la seconde fois depuis deux jours ou ils sont arrivés à Forks.

James Sirius Potter roux aux yeux bleu était l'ainé 17 ans puis venait Albus Séverus Potter un brun a lunette aux yeux émeraude comme son père 15 ans puis Lily Luna Potter rousse aux yeux vert bleu 13 ans et Hedwige Nymphadora Potter brune aux yeux bleu 2 ans la petite dernière (Oui je sais normalement elle n'existe pas)

-Allons papa te là expliquer au moins cent fois James tu es sourd ou quoi ? Lui demanda Albus

Dans la voiture tout le monde éclata de rire sauf James potter qui préféra bouder

-Pour la dernière fois James ta mère et moi avons une mission a mener ici toutes cette année et toi et Al devrez intégrer le lycée moldu, Lily le collègue et Hedwige le jardin d'enfant que cela te plaise ou non tu viens avec nous fin de l'histoire.

-Oui je vais me faire pleins de copine et tout les soirs on se verra tous c'est génial !Déclara Lily aux anges

-C'est pas juste j'ai 17 ans maintenant !

Ginny se retourna et le regarda tendrement, puis un sourire espiègle apparut sur son visage

-Oh mon petit Jamesie fait pas la tête, vient faire un câlin à maman !

-MAMAN ! Répondit-il outrée

Harry, Albus, Lily, Hedwige éclate de rire et Ginny les suivit

La voiture fila et ils passèrent un panneau qui disait ' Welcome Forks '

…

Ichigo et Rukia marcher tremper jusqu'au aux os en plus il pleuvait tous leurs était favorable cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il marcher un peu sans but quand ils aperçurent un hôtel et juste à coté un panneau ' Welcome Forks '

-Ouais c'est sa … !Dit le garçon alors que la fille hocher la tête avec approbation

…

Sur les hauteurs de Forks une femme châtain foncé aux yeux ocre et un homme brun aux yeux ocre aussi observé humer l'air.

-Des nouveaux !Dit d'une voix mélodieuse la femme ses long cheveux se balançait à cause du vent qui souffler

-Oui mais restons sur nos gardes !Répondit l'homme en se tournant vers la femme

-Edward tu crois que les volturies nous on envoyer des nouveaux tueurs contre nous et Renesmée

-Possible Bella pour eux notre fille est une menace !Dit en faisant une grimace

-Qu'ils viennent si il l'ose !Rétorqua une femme aux longs cheveux blond blonde aux yeux ocre aussi

-Du calme Rose ! Lui dit Elmette

-Je ne vois rien de cela ! Dit une autre femme petite brune aux yeux ocre elle aussi

-Alice as raison je ne sens pas de danger non plus !Répondit Jasper

….

Voilà le premier chapitre est finis, le prochain seras normalement écrit par ma nièce

Je cherche un beta pour cette histoire aussi merci

Bye bye mina -san


End file.
